Two Different Paths
by whishl
Summary: Breezekit is in love with Blazekit. But Blazekit like's her sister, Cloudkit. In a turn of events, Cloudflight gives birth to Blazelight's kit, who Breezewind can't help but come to love. What will happen next? - One-shot. Contest Entry for SoulClan.


**This is an entry for a writing contest for SoulClan!**

* * *

 **Prompt:** "What can I say? Of me, you steer clear."

 **Minimum Word Count:** 600

* * *

Breezekit yawned as a gentle push lulled her to concoiusness. She watched as her sister play-fought with Blazekit. She gave a battle cry and jumped into the battle, swiping her paws at her den-mate and protecting her sister. But then Blazekit tackled her, his face close to her. "I win!" he announced. Breezekit's pelt was hot. She couldn't help but noticing how handsome his amber eyes were. They got lighter as the rings faded away from the iris. His pelt was kind of mysterious. Black streaks laced with dark ginger, giving off a dark vibe, but when she looked at his eyes, it was as if the atmosphere became more care free.

Blazekit noticed her staring and looked, away stepping off of her. "Blazekit!" his mother, Berryleaf, snapped. "Apologize this instant! It's rude to tackle other kits!"

"But, Mom, it was a play-fight!" Blazekit complained, rolling his eyes. Breezekit let a soft smile latch on to her lips.

"It's fine, honestly," Breezekit said.

"Yeah, it was just pretend. No claws, or anything!" Her sister, Cloudkit, joined in.

Berryleaf sighed and closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from screaming at the kits. Breezekit turned to smile at Blazekit, but instead the young tom was focused on her sister, smiling and looking deep into the other's amber orbs.

* * *

Breezepaw gave a cry of rage as she tackled her sister, pummeling her exposed belly with sheathed paws. Cloudpaw pushed Breezepaw off with her silvery hind legs, launching the older she-cat tail-lengths away. An anger lit in Breezepaws eyes as she shook dust out of her gray fur.

"Stop!" came the commanding voice of the deputy, Cloudpaw's mentor. "That's enough! Cloudpaw, that was great how you used your hind legs to push Breezepaw off of you." He turned to the gray apprentice, who was watching him with her calculating green eyes. "Breezepaw, work on your tackle. You looked as if you were a hedgehog trying to fly."

Cloudpaw stiffled laughter, but Breezepaw could hear the snorts escaping her lips.

"But, Breezepaw," came the reasurring voice of Roseblossom, "your technique was on point. Except for the tackle. We need to work on making you look like a stealthy adder, not a flying hedgehog."

"Okay, Roseblossom."

"Now, let's go get some fresh-kill. It's nearly dusk." Sunflash meowed, turning towards camp with Cloudpaw trotting after him. Breezepaw turned to follow, but was stopped by Roseblossom's tail brushing her shoulder.

"I see the rage in your eyes, you know. Whatever your sister did that caused you to anger, you need to let it go. It was in the past. Now look to the future." Breezepaw nodded and gave a small smile. But the smile was fake.

* * *

Breezepaw's belly wss full of vole as she curled up in her mossy nest. Blazepaw, who was nearly ready to become a warrior, curled up in the nest next to her. She let a smile play on her lips, but then killed it as Cloudpaw entered the den and placed herself on the other side of Blazepaw.

Breezepaw sighed and turned away, trying to tune out their chatter.

* * *

The gray apprentice was awoken by laughter. She looked up, moonlight shining into the den, illuminating two figures. A silvery she-cat and a dark ginger tom with black laced into his flank. Their muzzles were close. Cloudpaw was giggling, but was then shut up as the two cat's muzzles touched. Breezepaw closed her eyes tightly and screamed inside her head, trying to forget the memory of what had just happened.

* * *

Breezewind watched as Blazelight pressed his muzzle to Cloudflight's. Her sister's belly was swollen, pregnant with Blazelight's kits. Breezewind's eyes were a dull green, and flooded with tears. She turned away to go on a patrol, waiting for her name to be called as Sunflash's voice rang around the clearing.

She was put on a hunting patrol with Roseblossom and Hollyflower, the two sisters with an amazing relationship. She envied their trust in each other, and how they could converse without ending up screaming at each other.

"I see something is bothering you." her former mentor mewed, flicking her tail.

Breezewind flattened her ears, sighing, "I'm fine. It's fine. Everything is just _great._ " The gray warrior spat the word out like venom, jealousy washing her mind clean of any rational thought.

"Breezewind, think. Your sister is happy. You are not. There is something that she has that you do not. What is it?" Roseblssom said, always having her wise words to fill Breezewind's ears.

The pale gray she-cat stalked ahead, annoyed with the reddish she-cat. She looked back behind her to see the two sisters speaking to eachother. Tears flooded her eyes as she walked. She hated them. She hated _everything._

* * *

Wails split the night. Wails of a birthing queen. Breezewind reveled in the sound of her sister's pain. She listened as a loud, pitiful mew launched itself into the sky. Cloudlfight's first kit. Breezewind's nephew. She hated the kit already.

Breezewind waited for more agony filled wails to fill the air, but none came. She hissed in annoyance as she saw the medicine cat apprentice, Mintpaw, let Blazelight enter the nursery, concern weaved into his facial features.

She heard joy filled mews and a faint whisper of "Shadekit" coming from the den where wails of torture had come from not long ago. She hated her sister for being happy. She hated Blazelight for going along with it. Of course, Blazelight had been seduced by Cloudflight, not realizing his true love for Breezewind. She hated her sister for stealing her true love.

* * *

Shadekit, a black and silver tom, took his first hobbled steps out of the nursery. His large amber eyes took everything in. Breezewind couldn't bring herself to hate the kit any longer, but stayed away from her evil sister at all costs. When the silver she-cat came out of the nursery, Breezewind scrambled away from her game with her nephew. Cloudflight always watched her go, sadness written on her face.

* * *

"Why do you stay away from mom?" Shadepaw asked one day, confusion written into his face. His expression reminded her of the one on Cloudflight's face when Breezewind was chosen to be Shadepaw's mentor.

"I-" Breezewind thought. Why did she stay away from her sister? She was happy now. The relationship she once despised had made the one cat that made her happy. But she still didn't like the fact that Blazelight had chosen Clooudflight instead of her, falling for her sister's terrible trap. "I just do. It was something long ago that your mother did to me, and I have not forgiven her." The gray she-cat stalked ahead, ignoring Shadepaw's pondering expression.

* * *

Cloudflight was dead. Foxes had gotten her. Breezewind was in shock. She didn't know how to feel. Sad? Happy? Both? None? Breezewind curled up in her nest that night, her eyes wide. _It's my fault._ She thought to herself, _I wanted her to leave, and StarClan granted my wish!_

She fell asleep to the small short whimpers from the tom next to her and from across the camp, echoing from the apprentice's den.

 _Breezewind was chasing a squirrel. It squeaked at her as if saying, "Go away, stupid cat!" That made her pound her feet faster against the forest flooring. The squirrel led her into a clearing, and jumped on to a tree, heading towards the leafy branches at the top. She snarled at the prey and turned to see a faint outline of her sister._

 _"Cloudflight!" the gray she-cat yelped, her dull green eyes wide. "What? Where am I? StarClan? Am I dead?"_

 _Cloudflight laughed a gentle laugh she hadn't heard in years. The laugh she heard when she won a kit battle against Blazelight, then Blazekit. "No, my sister." Cloudflight mewed, her amber eyes sparkling. "This is just a dream. I have a message for you though."_

 _Breezewind watched Cloudflight take a deep breath. "Don't blame yourself for my death. It was the will of StarClan that I was brought here. I'm sorry our realtionship didn't work."_

 _"It wasn't your fault! It was me! I'm sorry! Please, let's try to make it work. Please?"_

 _"I'm sorry but we can't. And I don't want to."_

 _"Why?" Breezewind murmured, confused._

 _"What can I say? You steered yourself away from me when I was alive. How can I know you won't do the same now?"_

 _"But I won't! I swear."_

 _The dream was fading, and Breezewind's hopes for a relationship were lost._


End file.
